Hazelnut
Hazelnut is a cat-human aligned with the Chaos side. She is highly skilled in medicine, but she usually just goofs off and tries out crazy concoctions. She is 1687 years old. Appearance Hazelnut has both a humanoid form and a cat form. In her cat form, she is a Siamese cat with one hazel eye. The other eye only remains as an eye socket. In her human form, her skin is white; except for her hands, tail, nose, and ears. She looks about 14. She still has the Siamese markings: dark brown bushy tail, cat ears, hands, feet, and nose, Her remaining eye is hazel, while the other is covered with a heart-shaped eyepatch. The outer heart is magenta, while the inner heart is a paler pink. Her pale pink hair is cut in a messy, spiky long bob. Her bangs are cut straight across. When her serrated claws are extended, the claws are bright maroon. Hazelnut wears clothes that appear way-too-large for her. First, she wears a floppy cap. There is a button on top, and a visor that shadows her face. She wears a large jacket that hangs all the way to her thighs, and the collar reaches her cheeks. The sleeves are long, covering Hazelnut's strangely colored hands most of the time. Inside, she has a thicker, white, soft shirt that also extends to her thighs. Her jacket and cap are both navy blue. Her cap has two golden buttons on the right side. She also wears a golden ribbon around her neck, tied into a sailor knot. On her right chest, she has an emblem; there is a black paw print engraved on the crest, with "Chaos" written in tiny, black letters below. Hazelnut wears black tights, and pink mary-jane shoes. Hazelnut also has a pink satchel where she keeps all her concoctions and materials. Personality Hazelnut is cheerful and upbeat, unnaturally so. She never seems to be down. She has a short attention span, often skipping from one topic to the next. She acts more cat than human, exploring everything one second and lazing in the sun another. She also has a strange obsession with healing; if you are hurt, she immediately pulls no stops in providing cures. She herself doesn't understand why, having forgotten her childhood behind her. Backstory Hazelnut's earliest memory was tramping through an enchanted forest as a mewling kitten. A family of normal cats found her, and adopted her. Hazelnut didn't know she was part human, and was unable to change into her humanoid form. She lived a couple months with this family, before crisis struck. A fairy-tale beast attacked the family. The parent cats told their kittens, including Hazelnut, to run away. Hazelnut discovered her power to transform as she was running, under the stress and terror she was feeling. With her longer stride, she quickly outran her adopted siblings. The young cat-girl stumbled back, and found her adoptive parents bleeding to death. Hazelnut couldn't do anything, and set off on a forlorn walk into this forest she found herself in. As she traveled, she first grew as quickly as a normal girl. When she turned 14, she stopped aging. She taught herself medicine by experimenting with the plants of the forest. Now, no one would die on her watch. Though...she doesn't seem to remember them anymore. All she thinks of is wandering this endless forest, happily experimenting away, for over 1000 years. Relationships Ace - When exploring an abandoned ruin, Hazelnut met Ace, who also came to investigate. Hazelnut became fairly well-aquainted; she climbed on his shoulders at one point. Princess Lanara - When exploring an abandoned ruin, Ace found a 14-year old girl. The girl was a princess of a defeated kingdom, Tsutari. Hazelnut was gentle with her, and tried to cheer her up by curling up with her. Hemlock - Her dark flipside. Hemlock is quite curt to Hazelnut, but not outright savage. The basic attitude is "belittling", as if she were the better version. They haven't clashed, preferring to part after a few tense words. Trivia * Hazelnut's hair is based off of Chiaki Nanami's from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Hazelnut's clothing takes inspiration from the phantom thief outfit of Ryuji Sakamoto, the normal attire of Ann Takamaki, both of which are from the game Persona 5, and the hat of Shiki Misaki from the game The World Ends with You. Category:Chaos Side Category:Alive Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Characters